The United Republic's Steward Shock Army
The Shock Army The Steward Shock Army (UR.SSA) is a private, professional-standing company army of the United Republic. Accredited numerous times by the United Republic High Command (U.R.H.C), the army is currently recognized as one of the most active on the line of duty. It's member roster consists of the most experienced and honorably mentioned soldiers in the United Republic. During the Major Presidential reign of Madam Carolyn, the UR.SSA hit its peak as the most active battlegroup in the nation. Though mostly active in Eastern Standard Time, the battlegroup makes it up in its battlements. Its Legions are most well-known for its artillery, taking the form of barrages, for which the "Shock" comes from. Enlisting into the Shock Army is only made through invitation. History The Steward Shock Army was founded around the turn of the century when the Republic was still recovering after the 2nd Civil War. President Blainer, along with his circle of advisors, found it best to create a standard army that privately attends to the needs of the Republic, specifically the Faction Leader and High Command. With the great need and demand, for a special armed force that attends directly to the orders of the HC Administration, ever becoming greater, the call for formation was commissioned to the United Republic's 52nd ArchMinister of War, John J. Steward. John J. Steward thought it best to enlist the most experienced veterans from the 2nd Civil War and call them to service. At first, it was concerning, as High Command worried combining the forces from both the High Republic and the Ministerial Republic would cause lots of tension inside the ranks. However, ArchMinister Steward disagreed. He believed that combining the soldiers from both sides would force them to work together and cooperate. He took a test run with a Legion of 10,000 soldiers; 5,000 soldiers from the High Republic, and 5,000 soliders from the Ministerial Republic, and put them to boot camp training. The results came out surprisingly successful. The soldiers worked in cooperation to finish the course in double the time of a regular Republican army. With that, Steward took the Legion a step further, and brought them to the real deal. At that time, there was a local issue concerning land bandits attacking Republican cities for money. In only 4 months, Steward's brand new "Shock Army" defeated the persistent bandits, a nation-wide record for establishing peace. High Command was impressed, and there was much demand for more of these results, as the World-War dilemma starts to spring. The administration ordered the formation of ten of these Shock Legions. In over 2 years, the legions began to form up quickly. Thus the Steward Shock Army was born. Unfortunately, John J. Steward did not live to see his newly commissioned army in action. He died of old age at the age of 91, giving the command of his legions to his son, Tiberius Steward. Enlistment Requirements Enlistement to the United Republic's Steward Shock Army is only through invitation. Every day, resources anonymous are reported to the Consular Major for selecting the next recruits. Those on the roster for choosing are usually commanders who have had more than a month of experience in the UR, are ranking level 15 and up, and are not a part of any other battlegroup at the time of choosing. Special dedications come to those who are specifically mentioned, and therefore do not have to have all the requirements for regular choosing. Open Recruitment Try-Outs - Once in a while, the UR.SSA would open their recruitment panel to all commanders in the United Republic for those who have not been selected and would like to enlist. These commanders will be tested on several levels and are evaluated through 2 battles: Co-op Hard Assault, and Co-op Challenging Siege. Shock Royal Command The Shock Army has a specific order of officers reflecting the old Roman Army from the Roman Empire and Republic. At this time, the Shock Army is run by its high officials and its two generals: Consular Major, and Imperatorial Prefect. Ranks from Highest to Lowest Consular Major: Highest ranking official, usually a part of UR High Command - Tiberius Steward (Present-day Commander) Imperatorial Prefect: 2nd In Command of the Shock Army, can be a part of UR High Command - Leroy B. (Present-day Commander) Imperatorial Primus: 3rd in Command of the Shock Army, can be a part of UR High Command. Reports to the Imperatorial Prefect on daily reports - John Doner (Present-day Commander) Imperatorial Triarii (Triarii): Highly remembered and honorably mentioned by High Command, the Consular Major, and the UR Faction Leader. Tribunus Evocati (Veteren Tribune) - '''Veteren General of the United Republic given honorable mention and accreditation by High Command as well as special command. '''Legatus Legionis (Legate) - Shows exceptional valor and dedication to the call of duty from High Command, and the Consular Major. Centurion - Captain who holds honorable mention from High Command. Principes - Most common Shock Commander Immunes - Lowest ranking commander, usually the newest soldiers. Service Records, Rewards The Shock Army is considered a high professional army, capable to respond at a quick notice. For that, it is constantly recognized for multiple rewards and certificates. The Medal Extraordinarii '''- This medal is given to incoming recruits acknowledged through recruitment for noticeable standards and more extraordinary contributions to the Republic than common recruits. '''The Golden Eagle Reward - Given to the Shock Army for valor and sacrifice under extreme pressure by the Shogun Empire. All its Legions carry a Golden Legion on a staff as its most valuable standard in the Republican Army. 'The Nation Wreathes '- Whenever a Shock Legion and its commander is recognized by either the Faction Leader or High Command, it is rewarded with a wreathe to decorate on its standard, to show that they have sacrificed so much for the security of the nation. Each Legion can carry up to five. 'High Command Emblem of Honor '- This reward is awarded specifically by High Command to a Shock Legion and its Commander for constant dedication to the protection of the homeland. Signifies honor, glory, and undeniable loyalty to the Republic. Can only receive up to one.